Weymouth
by Ellana17
Summary: A series of One-shots Jane Fairfax/Franck Churchill centred set in Weymouth. How they first met and how they fell in love.
1. First Impression

**Hey everyone ! I've had this fanfiction in my computer for quite a long time now and I thought I might as well post it here. As you might know by now, I'm not a native speaker, plus I tried to wright in « Jane Austen » style, so there might be some mistakes. Oh, and if you have seen « Northanger Abbey » (the movie with Felicity Jones) you may recognize the conversation between Jane and Franck during their dance.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story and don't forget to review.**

**WEYMOUTH**

**CHAPTER I : FIRST IMPRESSION**

Jane Fairfax had always been described as a handsome, accomplished young woman. Everywhere she went, everybody would praise her. She would always be grateful to the Campbells to have taken her with them after the death of her parents. She could not have wished for more amiable and dear friends, they were almost like her second family. The Campbells had decided to spend a few weeks in Weymouth, which was as famous as Bath for its society and baths and Jane had gone with them.

The ball room was noisy; everyone had something to say to someone of their acquaintance even if the subjects of discussion were not quite so interesting. Rumours and gossips formed the majority of talks in towns.

Jane and Miss Campbell listened absent-mindedly the various talks while drinking and eating. The society in Weymouth was elegant, noble, distinguished and only the best of families were present tonight. The number of people here was too much for Jane's comfort for her constitution and temper required peace and quiet more than parties and nonsensical talks.

"What a beautiful house", commented Miss Campbell while looking at the main-room.

Miss Campbell was a beautiful young woman, heir of the fortune of the Campbells for she was their only daughter. During all the years that Jane had spent with the Campbells, their daughter had been just like a sister for Jane.

"Indeed, it is", replied Jane. "The Radcliffes seem to be an elegant family."

"They are, according to my father. He always talks very highly of them."

"You are quite right. I remember once, they were invited to spend Christmas with us but they were not able to come."

"Indeed, I remember the occasion. And we were so disappointed... oh here comes my father. But who is this young man with him?"

Colonel Campbell was indeed followed by the handsomest man that Jane had ever seen.

He was wearing a blue coat of the latest fashion. He seemed to walk carelessly around the room. When they reached Miss Campbell and Jane, he smiled gallantly at the two young women.

"Mr Churchill, let me introduce you to my daughter Miss Campbell, and our good friend Miss Fairfax."

Miss Campbell and Jane greeted their new acquaintance with a bow.

"This is Mr Churchill, Mrs Churchill's nephew."

"It is a pleasure to meet you", he said with a slow movement of his head and a smile.

"And", added the Colonel, "I have to introduce you to our friend Mr Dixon."

The two men were soon out of their sight and Jane and Miss Campbell resumed their previous activity: small talks about the party and all the projects they had during their stay in Weymouth.

A few moments later, the music started and soon Mr Dixon was asking Miss Campbell to dance. Jane knew that a young man would ask her to dance soon. They always did. And Jane, always goo tempered and keen to dance, was quick to answer yes. She loved to dance, and a simple dance was harmless after all. However, she was quite surprised when Mr Churchill came and asked her to dance for she did not think he would come to her first. "Yes" was the answer of Miss Fairfax and they soon joined the crowd.

The music started and they began to dance.

"How long have you been in Weymouth, Miss Fairfax?" asked Mr Churchill.

"About two weeks, Sir."

"And how do you like the city?"

"Very much, there are many choices of activities here."

"Indeed. Do you like the theatre, Miss Fairfax?"

"I do, Sir. I like it very much, but I quite prefer the opera."

"Really? Am I to understand that you enjoy music?"

"Indeed, Sir. I am very found of it."

"I like it very much myself. Do you play any instrument, Miss Fairfax?"

"Yes, Sir. I play the pianoforté."

"Well, I have to listen to you play", he said as the song ended.

"If you wish, I shall play one day."

Mr Churchill took her hand and they walked away from the crowd. Once near Miss Campbell, Mr Churchill answered that he would be delighted to hear her play and he took leave with one last smile.


	2. Shopping for the next ball

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Iambbq, thank you so much for your kind review!**

**Enjoy !**

**Shopping for the next ball**

Jane and Miss Campbell were wandering from shops to shops, looking for the perfect dress for the next ball. Miss Campbell had already found a new dress and Jane had found new white gloves. The two young women were now heading for a café in order to make a sort break in their shopping.

They ordered two coffees and talked quietly as they waited for their order to arrive.

"The dress you bought really _is _wonderful, and it suits you perfectly" praised Jane.

"Why, thank you Jane, you helped me pick it after all. You have such delicate tastes for dressing or music and arts."

"Oh no, it is only thanks to my time spent with you and your dear family. I will always be very obliged to you."

"Nonsense, you are part of the family, Jane. Now, we have to find you the perfect dress for tomorrow night. No men in the right mind will pass without looking at you. _And_... I am quite sure that you won't be Miss Fairfax anymore before long."

"Now _you _are the one talking nonsense", replied Jane with a smile. "I am not afraid to work; you know I will look for a place as a governess as soon as I will be able to. I cannot rely on anyone but myself to ensure my future."

"You are absolutely right. But allow me to doubt the fact that you will not marry. Jane, this is simply impossible!"

Jane nodded.

"You know that I have no fortune at all, and no man would marry a woman without fortune."

Jane had no matrimonial expectation. She was poor, and no man would ever want to marry a woman without fortune. If she was to marry, Jane wanted to marry for love, but she had no hope whatsoever.

Miss Campbell found nothing to say and this was the end of the conversation. The two young women paid their bill and leave the café with all their packages.

"Now Jane, let's find you a new dress."


	3. Another dance

**Hey! Here's the new chapter. iambbq, I'm glad you liked the second chapter, I was afraid it wasn't realistic or interesting enough. Anyway, here comes the new chapter and Franck is back!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review**

**Chapter III: Another dance**

Miss Campbell took Mr. Dixon's hand and soon they were out of Jane's sight. She was about to take a sit when Mr. Frank Churchill himself came to her.

"Would you dance with me, Miss Fairfax?" he asked.

"I would love to" she said.

Jane took his hand and they joined the crowd gathered in the middle of the room. The orchestra began to play a waltz, the two dancers bowed and their hands joined as they began to dance. The waltzes were very different from the dances Jane was used to. It had a rhythm more distinct, the dancers were not in lines but in pairs. Mr. Churchill was standing really closed to her and Jane was struggling not to blush.

"This kind of dance comes from Austria, I think?" asked Mr. Churchill.

His voice was just above a whisper in her ear.

"Indeed it does Sir. It is said to be a popular dance. I like this one especially."

"Ah, Johan Stauss" nodded Mr. Churchill.

Jane looked up at him, surprised, and he chuckled.

"I _am _quite found of music, Miss Fairfax. And I have to agree with you. This waltz is even more delightful with a gifted dancer like you."

"You are too kind, Sir" she said.

They danced around the room until the tune ended. Mr. Churchill's hand, which had been resting on Jane's back, found her hands as he led her to a chair.

"We have to dance again later" he said.

Jane nodded and Mr. Churchill took leave.


	4. Post-office

**Hey guys, Thanks for all your nice reviews. I've been really busy with my exams coming up, sorry for the delay. Anyway, I'll publish two chapters today. Here's the first one.**

**Enjoy and review**

** Post-office**

It was early in the day, and a soft wind was blowing in the trees. Jane was near the post office. She had walked there before breakfast -like she usually did- to enquire after her letters.

When she entered the office, she spotted a young brown-haired man near the counter. The rest of the room was empty, aside for the postman, which was not surprising at this early hour of the day.

The man turned around when he heard the door open.

"Miss Fairfax" he said with a bow.

"Mr Churchill."

"What a surprise to find you here at this hour" he said as he gave a letter to the postman.

"I came to enquire after my letters, and I like a walk before breakfast."

Mr Churchill nodded.

"Well, I came to post a letter for my aunt."

Jane walked to the counter and gave her name to the postman.

"Your aunt lives in Escombe I think."

"Indeed" answer Mr Churchill as the postman gave Jane her letters.

Jane looked through the small pile of letters; one was from her own aunt, Miss Bates.

"I never went there, what is it like?" she asked as they leave the office.

Mr. Churchill told Jane all about his life in Escombe, his house, the countryside. But they had soon to bid farewell for Miss Fairfax was late for breakfast.


	5. Walk in the forest

**Here's the second chapter for today.**

**Walk in the forest**

Jane was taking a walk in the forest; Miss Campbell was in town with her mother, and Jane had decided to go for a walk on her own. She had been walking for several minutes when she crossed path with the last person on earth she wished to see now. Mr. Churchill himself.

He turned and looked at her. Jane felt herself blushing slightly. He smiled at her as he got closer.

"Miss Fairfax" he said.

"Mr. Churchill."

"What a surprise to find you here."

"Miss Campbell and Mrs. Campbell are in town; I am alone this morning" she explained.

Mr. Churchill nodded.

"Shall we walk together, then?" he asked.

"We are not supposed to be alone, Mr. Churchill" she said, blushing.

Mr. Churchill nodded but made no movement to leave.

"I will not tell a soul" he said with a smile.

Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes at him; she nodded and they walked for a while. Mr. Churchill was doing most of the talking actually, but Jane was keen to answer when she had to.

About one hour later, they reached the edge of the little forest.

"I would like very much to go on a walk with you again" said Mr. Churchill.

"It would be a pleasure, Mr. Churchill"


	6. Pianoforté

**Hey everybody, sorry for the delay, I was extremely busy with my exams this week and I didn't have time to publish. So today I'm going to publish two chapters, which are going to be the last ones of this story. Thanks to all of you who have read it and thanks for the reviews.**

**VI. Pianoforté**

Jane had just finished dressing for the party of the evening which was intended at the Campbells. She made her way to Miss Campbell's bedchamber and found her ready to go downstairs.

The two young women walked down the staircase towards the main room where the majority of the guests where already gathered. They made small talks with several of their acquaintances; Mr. Campbell introduced them to several others.

They ate and drink and nothing notable was to happen until the time came to let the ladies play the pianoforté.

"Do not forget your promise to play" whispered .

His sudden appearance startled Jane, she had not seen him arrived. He was now really close to her.

"Miss Fairfax."

"Mr. Churchill" said Jane. "I intended to play a brief tune" she added.

"I am looking forward to it" he said.

He bowed and made his way to take a sit. Jane followed him and took a sit.

Miss Campbell played first; she had chosen a march which was executed with elegance. She was soon followed by two other young women. Then Miss Campbell came to Jane, took her hands and said:

"Please, Miss Fairfax, you must play for us"

"If you insist upon it, I will" was her answer.

Jane rose from her chair and came to sit at the piano. Mr Churchill was standing really close to it. He let her choose the tune, and she settled for a short ballade; he stayed by her side to turn the pages. As she played and sang, the audience grew very quiet and erupt into applause when she finished her performance.

Mr Churchill bent towards her and said:

"Please, play some more, you play so beautifully"

She simply nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I convinced Miss Fairfax to play another song"

The response of the audience was very enthusiastic and Jane started to play.

As he turned the pages, Mr Churchill smiled down at her and Jane felt a faint blush spread on her cheeks.


	7. The proposal

**So here's the last chapter. While I was writing it, I could not help thinking about this brilliant scene in "Becoming Jane", you know, the scene when Jane and Lefroy are talking by the fountain, when he says something like "I am yours, heart and soul", well this scene nearly broke my poor heart. Anyway, Jane and Frank kind of remind me of them.**

**Enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to review.**

**VII. The proposal**

Miss Campbell and her mother had gone shopping for the wedding. Jane, who had a headache, had not gone with them. She went outside to walk along the beach where she saw Mr. Churchill. And that was why Miss Fairfax and Mr Churchill were at the moment walking along the beach, regardless of the rules. The beach was quite empty at this early hour of the day. The two young people were talking quietly about nothing of significance like they had been since they met. Miss Fairfax told him about the difficulties of the new tune she was playing on the pianoforté.

"I am sure that you will manage it eventually" assured Mr Churchill "for you are the most gifted musician I have ever met."

"Thank you, Mr Churchill. You are too kind."

"It is only the truth" he said with a smile.

"When are you to return to Yorkshire?" asked Jane after a short pause.

"It is not settled yet. I depend upon my Aunt, I am at her disposal."

Miss Fairfax's only response was a nod for she found herself unable to speak.

"The truth is" added Mr Churchill "I do not want to leave. Weymouth has far more attracts for me now that I thought it might have at first."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed it is, Miss Fairfax. If I dared tell... but I cannot, I know I cannot, I..."

"You...?" asked Jane, quite puzzled.

"I cannot disobey my aunt." He looked very agitated. "I have to go back to Escombe, and one day I might find a wife that suits my aunt's idea of a perfect match. But no one could ever be your equal" he finished, breathless.

"Mr Churchill..." said Jane as she blushed deeply.

"I have no right to tell you this Miss Fairfax, but if I had the liberty to do so I would ask you to marry me this instant."

"Mr Churchill, I..."

"For you represent everything that a man in my condition could ever wish for; I have never met your equal. You are absolutely divine, Miss Fairfax. If I could only..."

"I would have said yes" finally managed to answer Jane. "For I have never met _your _equal."

"Miss Fairfax" he said as he took her hands "I have nothing to give you at the present but my love and the promise that I will always do what is best for you. I can only hope that my aunt will change her mind one day, but she might as well disinherit me."

"I do not care for money", she said as she tightened her grip on his hands.

Mr Churchill smiled at her and Jane smiled back despite the tears in her eyes.

"We cannot make our engagement public for now, but I would be the happiest man in the world if I knew you would write to me while I am away."

"I will write to you" she said with a smile "If you promise to write me back."


End file.
